


I’m On My Way

by Wayhaughtterthanthat



Series: We’ll Take On The World [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Moving, One Shot, Wayhaught - Freeform, beautiful people, college freshman, purgatory is still rich and fancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayhaughtterthanthat/pseuds/Wayhaughtterthanthat
Summary: The summer is almost over and Nicole and Waverly are preparing to move to the city for college. But before they leave, Randy has one last surprise for Nicole.Read “Beautiful People” first if you don’t want to be thoroughly confused!
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: We’ll Take On The World [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489376
Comments: 17
Kudos: 148





	I’m On My Way

Three plastic totes line the floor near the end of her bed. She sits down on the edge of the mattress, looking over the contents of the totes. She takes a second to look around the room, noticing some of her belongings are still there, books still on the shelf, some clothes still in the closet, even a couple pairs of shoes are on the floor of the closet under her clothes.

It’s probably the first time that Nicole has ever packed up her life and still had more to leave behind. Waverly insisted on going college shopping with her to get what she needed for her dorm room. She tried to tell her she’s sure Randy would let her take stuff from the house but the brunette stuck with the idea of “a new start deserves new things,” so she didn’t argue. 

She thinks about how close moving day is and she’s full of mixed emotions. It’s not that she doesn’t want to move back to the city, but part of her knows she’s going to miss the home she’s made in Purgatory. 

She spent her first summer in Purgatory surrounded by her friends that she met in school. Her friends from the city made a few more visits to see them as well. Charlie spent most of his drunken state apologizing about the accident, to which Nicole tried to shut him up before he could say too much. The truth is, she’s glad it was her and not him. She’s not sure she could stand seeing any of her friends laying in a hospital bed, especially not Charlie. 

Eliza was also apologetic about not being there for her when she was in the hospital. Nicole told her that she didn’t really expect her to be. The whole ‘being friends’ with her thing is still something new for her, but it seems to be getting easier. She never expected to be her best friend again, but she’d like things to be civil when she and Waverly move to the city. 

She was even surprised when Waverly and Eliza began to find more in common with each other. She wasn’t sure how she felt about it at first, but grew a little more used to it since the last time they all visited. The two of them spent a few moments alone talking. Waverly wouldn’t tell her what they talked about, but assured her not to worry. She tried to shake it off, but still isn’t sure how she feels about two girls bonding with her being the common denominator. 

They spent a lot of the summer in the pool, which Nicole enjoyed. Not only was it a good way to spend the hot summer, but seeing her girlfriend in a bathing suit all the time was definitely a plus. She’s definitely going to miss having a pool in her backyard while she’s away at school. 

She is, however, excited that she will have Waverly with her in the city. It’s almost as if she forgot how to survive there again. She thinks somewhere deep down, there is part of her that’s afraid to go back to the city as well. She’s scared to end up reliving a life that she tried so desperately to leave behind in the last year.

“You okay?” a voice comes from her doorway, breaking her from her thoughts. 

Nicole turns her head, eyes no longer locked on her packed belongings. She smiles when she sees Waverly leaning against the doorframe of her room. She nods and gestures for the brunette to come toward her. 

Waverly doesn’t hesitate to comply and makes her way over to the redhead. When she’s close enough, Nicole immediately wraps her arms around the other girl, pulling her close to her body. Waverly sits on her lap, straddling her thighs, facing her. She leans in, giving her a quick peck on the lips. 

“You seemed deep in thought,” Waverly says. 

Nicole lets out an audible sigh. “Nah, I’m good.” She smiles again. “It’s just weird.”

“Packing?”

“Sort of.” She shrugs. “It’s weird to be packing but leaving things behind.” 

She thinks about how that’s probably something Waverly hasn’t ever considered before. The one time that she moved in her life was to her aunt’s house and she was probably happy with what she left behind then.

“Awe, baby,” Waverly cooos. She wraps her arms tightly around Nicole’s center. 

“It’s stupid,” the redhead huffs, kicking herself internally for being so sensitive. 

“It’s not stupid,” Waverly replies. She pulls back a little to make eye contact with the redhead, thumb brushing softly on her cheek. “Talk to me.” 

Nicole lets out another sigh. 

“It’s just usually when I pack everything up and have to unload it somewhere else, it’s a temporary thing. I’ve never had a place to still call home or a place to like visit on holidays, you know?” Nicole explains. “And I guess I’m a little nervous about the whole college thing,” she admits. 

Waverly gives her a soft smile. “Well, that makes two of us,” she says. “But I’m sure Randy would let you come back here whenever you needed.” 

“Oh, he’s already told me that a bunch of times,” she laughs. “And Chrissy threatens me about taking you away and never bringing you back.” 

Waverly laughs and shakes her head. “She’s going to miss you too,” she tells her. 

“I know.” She wonders why the blonde hasn’t made an appearance in the room yet. Maybe she’s actually learned to give them a little space when they’re alone now. “I’ll miss her too. But don’t tell her that,” Nicole warns. 

“Secrets safe with me,” Waverly says with a wink. She drags her fingers through Nicole’s hair on the back of her head, sending goosebumps down her spine. 

She knows that Waverly secretly enjoys that Nicole and Chrissy have become so close over the past year that they’ve lived together. She always tells them how convenient it is to be dating her best friend’s sister, which usually causes both of them to roll their eyes at her. 

“So how did your packing go? All done I assume?” Nicole asks. 

“Mostly,” Waverly laughs. “You’re still going to help me unpack it all right?” 

She stands from Nicole’s lap and Nicole watches as she’s glancing into the totes as if she’s making sure Nicole packed everything she needs. 

“Of course!” Nicole tells her. “I still wish we could just move in together.” 

She sounds a little sad about the whole thing. It’s not like they live together now, but at least they have their own rooms and privacy for the most part when they want it. 

“Me too,” Waverly says as she turns back toward Nicole. She takes the redhead’s hands in her own. “But my school seems big on freshmen living in the dorms.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” she whines. “That’s what you get for going to a real school,” she teases. 

“Community college is a real school, babe,” Waverly says. 

Her tone conveys a seriousness that makes Nicole pause, staring back at her. Waverly has always been supportive of her choice to go to college, even if she questions her own decisions and ability to succeed there on a daily basis. 

“What if I hate it?” 

Waverly gives her an empathetic look as she leans in and presses a soft kiss on her forehead. 

“Nicole, we’ve been over this. If you hate it, you don’t have to keep going,” she reminds her. 

The last thing Nicole has ever been is a quitter. She’s stuck out more situations where she wasn’t truly happy than she ever wants to admit or think about again. But this isn’t just a new foster home, it’s her future. While at this moment she feels like she’s making the right choice, she can’t help but feel that it’s hard to decide what she wants to do with the rest of her life at the age of eighteen. 

“You won’t hate me for it?” 

She cringes a little at the words exiting her mouth, knowing what her girlfriend's response will be. She feels slight shame in her insecurities, but has always found comfortable being vulnerable around Waverly. 

Waverly laughs. “I could never hate you for college not being your thing babe. I’m just proud of you for following your dreams.”

“What if it’s not my dream? What if I change my mind?” 

“Then you change your mind. Nicole, you’re going to be great in anything you choose to do. You’re a smart, hardworking, incredibly kind human being and you’re going to change the world someday,” the brunette praises her. 

Nicole can’t help but smile back at her. She slides her arms around her slim waist, pulling her close again. Waverly smiles back at her as she folds into the redhead’s arms, sitting back down on her lap. 

“I’m not sure about that,” Nicole argues with the previous statement.

“Don’t sell yourself short. You already changed my world,” the brunette says with a soft smile. 

Another smile tugs are the corners of Nicole’s mouth. She’s not sure why she’s so nervous, but part of her continues to doubt herself and her ability to succeed in the future. She’s thankful to have Waverly by her side, cheering her on no matter how pessimistic she is at times. 

She leans in and presses a soft, slow kiss against her girlfriend's lips. She feels her worries disappear with each kiss that continues thereafter, like nothing else matters but the two of them. 

When their lungs request more air, they slowly pull away, and Nicole asks, “so how often do you get to have slumber parties in your dorm room?”

She can just barely see a smile that forms across Waverly’s lips from the angle she was at, but a smile forms on her face in return. 

Waverly giggles and presses her forehead against the redhead’s. “As often as I want.”

Nicole feels butterflies take over her insides, something that she hopes will never stop happening to her. She loves the way Waverly makes her feel and never wants it to end. She feels her cheeks begin to hurt from the size of her smile, but it only seems to get bigger. She continues to hold the love of her life in her arms, foreheads still pressed together, enjoying the quiet of the moment. 

“You two are awfully quiet, is it safe to enter?” A voice comes from the doorway of the room. 

Nicole internally groans, wishing she could make the moment alone with her girlfriend a little bit longer. They both turn at the same time to see Chrissy standing in the open doorway of Nicole’s bedroom, covering her face with her hands. 

“Chrissy don’t be ridiculous,” Waverly scoffs at her friend. “The door is wide open!” She stands from Nicole’s lap. 

The redhead immediately misses the warmth of her girlfriend’s legs on top of her own. She reaches out like she wants to pull her back in, but she’s just far enough out of reach that her fingertips brush against the brunette’s shirt. Her arms drop back down, slapping hard against her lap. 

Chrissy drops her hands to her sides and gives them a look. “And how do you explain the stairs last week?” 

Nicole throws her head back in laughter, receiving a slap on her arm from her girlfriend. She thinks about the night a couple of weeks ago when Randy was working overnight and Chrissy had made plans to go out with some of her track friends. 

Nicole and Waverly decided to take full advantage of their alone time, barely making it to the top of the stairs before they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. She still remembers the devastated look on her foster sister’s face when she caught them just before completion in a rather compromising position. She knew right away that Chrisy was never going to let them live that one down. Maybe it wasn’t funny at the time, but it’s pretty funny now. 

“Chrissy we apologized so many times!” Waverly whines, taking a seat on the bed next to her girlfriend.

“Look, it’s not our fault you didn’t stay out as late as you said you were going to,” Nicole laughs. She feels Waverly squeeze her leg like she’s warning her not to continue to tease the blonde.

“You can apologize all you want, you’re still gross and now I have to skip that step every time I go up or down the stairs for as long as I live!” Chrissy groans.

Now Waverly lets out a laugh, shaking her head at her friend. Chrissy rolls her eyes in response. “Anyway,” she continues. “Dad’s downstairs and told me to come get you,” she says to Nicole. 

“Am I in trouble?” Nicole asks. 

“Yeah right, you know you’re the favorite,” Chrissy huffs, rolling her eyes again. 

Nicole laughs and stands from her bed. “It’s true,” she says with a shrug and a cocky grin. She reaches her hand out for Waverly to take as the brunette stands from the bed as well. 

“You two are ridiculous,” Waverly laughs. She taps Nicole playfully on the ass before the redhead leads the other two girls out of the room and down the stairs, but not before Chrissy takes a moment to playfully push Nicole’s arm.

As they descend down to the first floor, Nicole notices Chrissy skipping the third step down from the top, causing her to laugh out loud again. Chrissy looks back, giving her a dirty look. 

“Do I have to separate you guys?” Waverly warns. 

“Are you two fighting again?” Randy’s voice echoes up the stairs before he’s in Nicole’s sight. “We don’t fight,” Nicole says quickly. 

Randy lets out a laugh, clearly not believing her. 

“We disagree,” Chrissy adds. Nicole quickly nods in agreement. 

“You wanted to see me?” Nicole asks as her feet hit the tile floor at the bottom of the stairs. It echoes a little off the walls, reminding her of the size of the house around her.

“We have a graduation present for you,” Randy tells her. The smile on his face grows bigger. 

She isn’t sure what to say. She always feels weird accepting gifts from others, it’s definitely something she’s still getting used to. But she smiles because she appreciates the man and everything he does for her. 

“Oh, you really didn’t have to get me anything else,” she tells him. “The money for school and everything else you’ve done for me is more than enough.” 

“Told you she’d protest,” Chrissy chimes in. 

“Not protesting,” Nicole says, not wanting Chrissy to think she’s right. “But graduation was months ago.” 

“And it took months to perfect this gift for you,” Randy tells her. 

Nicole takes a deep breath in. She’s curious about what they got her but knows even if she does protest, they’re going to give it to her anyway. 

“You’ll love it,” Waverly chimes in from behind her. 

Nicole spins around to face her girlfriend. “You’re in on this too?” 

Waverly nods, smiling into her eyes. “Come on,” she says, pushing her palms against the redhead’s abdomen to turn her around, facing the front door. 

Randy reaches for the door handle. Nicole feels Waverly give her a push from behind as she starts to move her feet to carry her outside. 

Randy joins her, walking next to her as Chrissy and Waverly trail behind. He pauses in his treck, putting his arm out for Nicole to stop walking. Waverly makes her way up behind the redhead and waved a bandana in front of her. 

“Can’t look yet,” she says with a grin. Nicole doesn’t argue, she leans down a bit so the brunette can blindfold her. 

“Like a pro,” Chrissy says under her breath. 

Nicole catches the warning look she receives from the brunette and the slight uncomfortable look on Randy’s face before her eyes are covered and the world around her goes dark. 

“Shut up, Chrissy,” Waverly huffs. “Can you see?” She asks the redhead. 

“Not even a little bit,” Nicole says truthfully. She feels Waverly slide her hand into her own as she begins to lead her further toward their destination. 

“Okay,” Waverly says, using her hands to bring Nicole to a halt. “Ready?” 

Nicole nods and feels someone reach up to remove her blindfold. Her eyes regain focus and she finds herself gazing into soft, hazel eyes. She doesn’t know what she’s supposed to be looking for, but for that moment, Waverly is all she sees. 

“Okay, turn around,” Randy says, breaking them from the moment. 

Waverly wiggles her eyebrows playfully and gestures for Nicole to turn around. When she does, she can’t believe her eyes. She feels her jaw slightly drop and her eyes open wide at the sight. She suddenly has tunnel vision, only able to see the slick, black body of the car parked in front of her. 

Its smooth edges and perfect paint job shine in the sunlight, almost brighter than the last time it sat in that exact spot. She blinks her eyes a few times, thinking that she’s seeing things. 

“So…” Chrissy says. 

Nicole hears the voice, but doesn’t turn away. She feels Waverly squeeze her hand tighter. She turns to see the beaming brunette smiling back at her.

“Is this?” Nicole asks, turning her head toward Randy. 

“Your Mustang,” he completes her question. Nicole’s eyes widen again, as she stares back at him in shock. 

“But it was wrecked.” 

Flashes of the accident go through her head. She hears screeching tires, breaking glass, voices screaming. She feels a phantom pain in her chest and covers it with her free hand. She feels Waverly’s thumb begin to rub soft circles on the skin of her left hand, immediately calming her down. 

“It took a bit,” Randy explains. “But we were able to fix it up. We wanted you to have something with you in the city in case you ever wanted to come back and visit us.”

Nicole smiles back at the man. She feels tears threaten in her eyes as she looks back and forth between the car and Randy. 

“You really did this for me?” She asks, still in shock. 

“It was my idea,” Chrissy adds, causing Nicole to laugh. 

“Thanks, Chrissy,” she says softly. 

She makes her way over to the blonde, holding her arms out for a hug. Chrissy gives her a disgusted face like she wants nothing to do with a hug, but it’s quickly replaced with a wink and a smile as she embraces the redhead in her arms. 

When they pull apart, she turns back toward Randy. The man who took her in when she needed it the most. The man who treated her like his own from day one, no questions asked, and never made her feel like she owed him something in return. 

He holds his arms out for her as she makes her way toward him. “Thanks, dad,” she mumbles into his shoulder as she hugs him back. “Uh, I mean…” she begins to stutter, realizing what just came out of her mouth. She pulls back to gage the reaction on his face. 

“It’s okay,” he whispers, giving her a wink. 

She feels a little embarrassed in the moment. She’s definitely thought of Randy as more than just her foster father, but she’s never called him that to his face before. 

She doesn’t know what else to say so she pulls him in for another hug. Out of the corner of her eye she catches a glimpse of her car and can’t help but smile. It doesn’t feel real. “Thank you,” she repeats.

“So are we taking this baby for a spin, or what?” Chrissy asks. 

Nicole laughs as she pulls back from the hug. She looks at Waverly who is smiling and nodding excitedly. She looks back at Randy as if she needs permission to drive her own car.

“Be careful,” he says, as he holds the keys out in front of him. 

“We will,” Nicole assures him before she takes the keys in her hand. 

Chrissy cheers as she bounces her way over to the car. Nicole can’t help but laugh. Waverly follows the blonde and Nicole watches as the pair walk around the car, giving it a closer look. She joins them shortly after, gently running her fingers against the brand new paint job. 

“You excited?” Waverly asks. 

Nicole nods, eyes still locked on the car. She opens up the passenger side door, allowing the other two to climb in and get settled before she makes her way to the driver's seat. She feels a little nervous as her hand touches the door handle. She tries to push the thoughts of the last time she was in her car out of her mind. 

She climbs into the seat and feels Waverly’s eyes on her. She turns toward the girl and gives her a soft smile. Waverly squeezes her knee with her hand as if she’s assuring her that everything’s going to be alright. 

As she turns the key, the engine purrs and excitement overflows from within her. She adjusts her mirrors and leans in to give her girlfriend a quick kiss before putting the car in drive. As the car starts to roll, she begins to feel more confident in herself, fears leaving out the open windows.

“Man, this back seat is pretty small,” Chrissy says. “I may have found a place you two can’t bang.” 

Laughter comes out of Waverly as Nicole turns her head to share a quick glance with her. She looks up into her rear view mirror to see the blonde glaring back at her. 

“Don’t tell me…” Chrissy huffs. 

Nicole gives her a wink in the mirror. 

“Oh my god!” The blonde whines. “I need to learn not to ask!” She dramatically throws herself backward against the seat. “They better have cleaned this.” 

Nicole can’t help but laugh. She leans back in her own seat as the wheels of the car continue to roll over the pavement beneath them. She doesn’t really have a destination, but enjoys the drive and the time spent with two of her favorite people in the entire world. 

  
  



End file.
